


Cookie Monster's Dream

by TheKeyboardPoet



Category: Sesame Street (TV)
Genre: Cookies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 07:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeyboardPoet/pseuds/TheKeyboardPoet
Summary: A short story about Cookie Monster's dream.





	Cookie Monster's Dream

Cookie Monster is walking alone at the park. It's only him at the park now.

Grey clouds are seen at the sky, it's looks like it will raining soon.

"Me must go home quickly " he said.

As he continue his walk, something falls on his head. As he looks on the ground, it's a chocolate chip cookie.

"Chocolate chip cookie fall on my head? " he wondered as he picked the cookie and ate it.

Suddenly, rain of cookies started falling from the sky.

"Cookie rain! On nom nom nom " he shouted happily as he started grabbing chocolate chip cookies and munched as much as possible.

"Rrrrrrriiiiiiiinnnnnggg!"

Cookie Monster opened his eyes quickly as his alarm clock started ringing. He realized that he's munching his own pillow.

He sighed as he throw the pillow. It's a dream after all.

Suddenly, his stomach started growling. And he knows what to do.

"Cookies! " he said as he rushed from his bedroom to the kitchen.


End file.
